Edge-wound resistors are used in applications requiring relatively low resistance and high power dissipation. FIG. 1 shows an existing edge-wound power resistor 100. Coiled resistor element 105 is wound around a pair of ceramic insulators 110a, 110b. Turns of resistor element 105 sit in successive teeth on each of the insulators 110a, 110b. An empty example of one such tooth is shown at 115. Insulators 110a and 110b are mechanically supported and held in place by a metal core 107 within insulators 110a and 110b. Insulators 110a and 110b extend the entire length of resistor 100 and have exposed ends 130a and 130b. Resistors such as that shown in FIG. 1 are assembled using a method requiring a great deal of adjustment of component positions before and during assembly.